Brian
Well, This Is Awkward is the third episode of Volleylove and the third episode overall. Brian and Claire try to maintain their new relationship as their exes show up and try to fuck up their relationship, and everyone gets invited for a party at the River Peaks beach as shit gets more romantic, more dramatic, and more "what the fuck". Episode PART 1/3 I'll never forget my first day of college. It was a little awkward but it was the first time I met him. Spongebob. You know that cliché-as-fuck scene where the nerdy girl drops her books and the man of her dreams gets them for her and they get all blushy with each other? That's exactly what happened to me. I was just trying to find my way to Art Class when suddenly I drop my books. It was amazing how perfectly timed it was. Out of the nowhere this guy comes in and helps me get my books. He introduces himself. I introduce myself. He smiles and I blush. After a little while, we started dating. It was a big deal for me... My first boyfriend. Well... it wasn't really dates, we just hanged out... And kissed... And then I became one of the most popular girls in college because of him. And then... I found out he only asked me out on a bet and he kept cheating on me. Yep, that cliché-as-fuck bullshit as well. When Tom and Crim found out, they wanted me to tell it like it was and clap back at him... But I couldn't. I couldn't do it. Because I still had feelings for him. And I couldn't just spend 3 months without looking at his face... He had to show up at my crush's house... With his new girlfriend who is also my crush's ex. What the fuck, right? TOM: omgosh... so brian's ex and your ex both showed up in your house... to say to yall they were dating? I was at River Peaks Café with my friends. It had became our daily routine - wake up, dress ourselves and go to the River Peaks Café to talk about that sweet drama. CRIM: thats fucking shitty ewwy mess of a fucking shitty ewwy mess of a fucking shitty ewwy mess of a-- TRACY: That's more fucked up than myself even TOM: So... what if they show up at the party? CLAIRE: What party? TOM: OMGEEBUS almost forgot ok so Link showed up and fucked Tracy in my house but its cool bc I went to Gundham's house-- CRIM: Tom why do you always fuck guys you barely know TOM: I didn't fuck Gundham bitch I slept there hoe CRIM: Yeah and I'm the fucking Queen of England TOM: But you are the Queen of England CRIM: ok true CLAIRE: Ok what does that have to do with a party? TOM: omgladys i almost forgot about that part so he only stopped by to let you me and crim know about the party at the beach. so... what if Musume and Spongebob show up at the party and liek... fuck? CLAIRE: omfg fuck CRIM: Well, Claire... You'll just have to embrace it. You can't ignore your demons forever. You need to fight them. Crim was right. I needed to tell Spongebob what I should've told him a long time ago. TOM: I SMELL D R A M A CLAIRE: omg i forgot to check up on my mother. shes been calling me nonstop. CRIM: dont die while ur out bitch I left the River Peaks Café and quickly went to my house. Everything was... calm. The silence was... strange. Usually at that time MDOSIEW would just put on his Indie songs bc he's an emo hipster really loudly and my mom would be out shopping but... Something felt different. Out of nowhere, my mom pops up. FLORA: AH MI NIÑA, we've got a problema I went through the secret passage I knew very well, and found THAT room. MDOSIEW had found out about everything. About the past everyone tried to erase -- except my friends cause they're dicks -- about... my demon Cruella days. FLORA: So do you want me to burn him, shoot him, knife him, cut him up to pieces, drown him, rape him, cake him-- CLAIRE: Um, mom... I don't want you to kill him. He's my adoptive brother, he has the right to know... Mom, I'm not a demon anymore, ok? There's no reason for you to try to cover up for me. I know you're scared but I... I just... This needs to stop, OK? It's in the past, and I... I don't care anymore. Bullshit. I cared. What if Brian found out and got weirded out? However... My mom was scared. I needed to calm her down. FLORA: Well... guess I tied him up for nothing. CLAIRE: Don't do that again, OK? Please. For me, Claire. Not for Cruella. FLORA: AWW MI NIÑA My mom quickly hugs me tight. FLORA: I love you.... Now... TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE LAST NIGHT TU CAGNA STUPIDA, ERO PREOCCUPATA! CLAIRE: I... I was with this bo-- FLORA: YES YOURE NOT A LESBIAN CLAIRE: mom FLORA: YAY, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH My mom hugs me tightly. Again. I love her. CLAIRE: I love you more FLORA: AAAAA FUCKING BULLSHIT She punched me. FLORA: BITCH I LVOE YOU MORE CLAIRE: Ok mom... I get it I chuckled. After that I checked WhatsApp and Crim made a groupchat of me, Tom and Tracy. Kawaii. Also, I texted Brian but he didn't respond. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I opened it and it was... TOM: IK YOUR BITCH ASS ISNT GOING TO BE AWKS BC OF MUSUME AND SPONGEBOB, CMON WE NEED TO DRESS UP FOR THE PARTY! CLAIRE: tom youre here 8 hours before the party even starts... and im not sure if im going anyways. TOM: BITCH CMON DONT BE A DICK CMON THE PARTY IS GOING TO BE LIT DONT BE A FUCKING HOE... look, ik ur sad and everything bc of brian... but dont let that ruin you from having fun. CLAIRE: ...thanks tom. TRACY: im here too CRIM: and so am i CLAIRE: ok TOM: AND BC IK YOU HAVE NO GOOD DRESSES AT ALL WE CAME HERE TO PICK YOU UP BC WERE GOING TO MA HOUSE TO DRESSUP TO THE PARTY YAY PART 2/3 Category:Brian & Claire: Volleylove Episodes